


All My Fault

by WrestlingFanfiction



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlingFanfiction/pseuds/WrestlingFanfiction
Summary: After the death of her husband, Riley Guerrero reveals to her friend, Chris Benoit, the last time she had spoken to Eddie.
Relationships: OFC/Eddie Guerrero (Mentioned)





	All My Fault

**November 23, 2005**

* * *

**All Benoit could hear was crying as he made his way down the hall.** He turned and saw Riley Guerrero - one of his best friends crying as she walked out of the Women's locker room. 

After Eddie's death, Riley had cried more. She also grew more aggressive in the ring, taking her anger out on her opponent. 

"Hey, Riley?" Chris asked as he put one hand on the wall above her. "I want to talk to you." He then grabs her hand and leads her outside, hearing her wipe away tears made him tear up a bit as well. 

He then turned to her as soon as they made it outside. "It's all my fault. All my fault!" She screamed as she kicked the nearest trash can. 

"It isn't your fault, Riley. I promise you, it isn't." Benoit pleaded with Riley as she wiped her eyes furiously. 

She then turns to him. "It is." She hissed in a small voice. 

She sighed and began to speak. "The last time we spoke was hours before he passed away," she began. 

"We were arguing about him abusing steroids again. I kept saying that I didn't want for him to die and leave me with the kids. Then, he assured me that -- nothing would happen to him."

She felt herself beginning to crumble. "I told him not to bother coming home and that I hated him when he denied using them. I said that those things could damage him even more and kill him. I told him that I hated him." She added as tears ran down her cheeks. 

"Riley, you were pissed. His death isn't your fault. You are a strong woman, no matter what." Chris replied, ruffling her hair. 

"I just hate myself for not having the guts to go out there to stay near him at least. So that when something did happen, I'd be there." She whimpered before punching the brick wall. 

"No, don't do that!" He grabbed her hand and held it as it began to swell up and bleed. "Why! I'm nothing! I killed him! I killed him! Get me fired so I won't have to deal with it anymore! I'm pregnant with his baby and now the baby won't have a father because their mother killed him!" She screamed as she continued punching the wall. 

That's when Chris grabbed her and tightly held her. She started sobbing loudly into his shoulder as he held her. 

"It's not your fault, don't ever say that. It's no one's fault." Chris' voice cracked as tears formed in his eyes, thinking about what happened to his best friend. 

He pulled away and stared at her with tears running down his cheeks. "The kid inside of you, doesn't blame you. You didn't kill anybody. You didn't do anything to hurt him." Riley wiped her eyes before running a hand over her flat, toned stomach. 

"You're r-right. I shouldn’t blame myself. I have kids to feed and for me to act out the way I did. I... I made myself look like some kind of paranoid monster." She explained, biting on her lip. 

"No, no. That's grief. When you lose someone, sometimes you blame yourself for what happened. In this case, you did nothing." And with that, Riley gave him a small smile and hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you so much." She whispered. 


End file.
